Do What You Gotta Do
"Do What You Gotta Do" is a song sung by Mal and Hades in Descendants 3. It expresses the two having it out at each other, as Mal tells her estranged father how angry she is at him for not being part of her life while Hades tells her that she has been better off without him. Lyrics Hades: Listen, little girl, you're talking to a god And I don't wanna hear the drama Kindness ain't my brand Mal: Oh, I guess, that's why you ran Hades: Try being married to your momma! Mal: You stink at being a dad Hades: Poor Mali, are you sad? Mal: Not as sad as you without your powers. I didn't come to fight, for once, do something right Hades: I steal souls, were you expecting flowers? Mal: I only need you 'cause I came here for something Hades: I've given you everything, by giving you (me) nothing Hades: I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh) Mal: No, you only did what's best for you Hades: Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh) When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do, yeah Mal: You were never there Guess you don't have a phone You never called to say "I miss you" Hades: Hahaha, are you kidding? Is this a joke? You need to let it go You're stronger with those daddy issues Mal: Oh! Thank you! Hades: Show me some respect It ain't easy to neglect My attention would've made you softer Mal: Oohoo! Should I be proud? Don't turn this thing around Hades: I guess you are your father's daughter Hahaha Mal: Don't think I need you I just came here for something Hades: I've given you everything, by giving you (me) nothing Mal: I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh) I made it on my own, no thanks to you Hades: Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh) When push comes to shove, You do what you gotta do How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time? Mal: How 'bout you stay here 'Cause you're out of your mind! Hades: Let's make new memories You can show me the town Mal: No, you can keep your memories now Hades: Get over it Mal: I am over it! Both: I'm over you being over it! Hades: Let's dance Break Both: I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh) No, you only did what's best for you Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh) When push comes to shove, you do When push comes to shove, you do When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do Videos Do What You Gotta Do �� Lyric Video Descendants 3 Do What You Gotta Do �� Behind the Scenes Descendants 3 Do What You Gotta Do CARscendants �� Descendants 3 Trivia *Celia is seen doing the "Ooh-ooh-ooh" in the background a few times, in the film and music video. pt-br:Do What You Gotta Do Category:Descendants songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Villain songs